Adios, pequeña Estrella
by Salamander-Spire
Summary: Los dragones se fueron el día séptimo del séptimo mes, la misma fecha que aparece en la lápida de la tumba de Layla Heartfilia. ¿Qué historia hay detrás de esta coincidencia?


**Como siempre, no soy propietario de Nada, solo de la historia. Disfrutad de la lectura**

**ADIOS, PEQUEÑA ESTRELLA**

El cielo estaba precioso aquella noche. Miles de estrellas parpadeaban en el cielo, dando un ambiente mágico especialmente apropiado para lo que iba a llevarse a cabo en unos momentos.

En cierto modo, la mujer estaba aterrada. No quería hacer lo que había ido a hacer. Le aterraba la idea, la llenaba de miedo y dudas… Pero el pensar en la risa infantil que resonaba día tras día en su casa le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso.

La rubia mujer inspiró con fuerza. El olor del verano, una mezcla de tierra caliente y suelo de bosque, inundaba cada paso del camino que estaba recorriendo. Sin embargo, estaba segura que si ella podía olerlo con tal claridad, las criaturas que la esperaban en el claro del bosquecillo donde iba a tener lugar el encuentro lo hacían con aun más intensidad.

Tres inmensas figuras se alzaban en la noche. Tres formas absolutamente distintas, y al mismo tiempo enormemente parecidas. Tres pares de inmensas alas, tres fauces que podrían devorarla con un simple chasquido. Sin embargo también había tres pares de ojos que la miraban con cariño y admiración.

Layla Heartfilia se inclinó en una suave y delicada referencia, tan fluida y elegante como el agua deslizándose por el cauce de un riachuelo. Los dragones respondieron inclinando sus cabezas, elegantemente de parte de la dragona de la izquierda, y en una seca cabezada de parte de los dos orgullosos machos.

-Idiotas- resopló la dragona, evidentemente molesta con la actitud de los otros dos.

Layla soltó una risita antes de hablar:

-Rey Igneel del fuego, Rey Metallicana del metal, Reina Grandine de los cielos…- dijo con voz suave. No necesitaba alzar el tono, sabía que ellos la oían con toda claridad

-Si si si… ¿podemos acelerar esto? He dejado al cachorro solo, y me gustaría estar con él en nuestra última noche juntos en lo que puede ser mucho tiempo.

Igneel lanzó un rugido dirigido al imponente dragón metálico. El impresionante sonido hizo retumbar el suelo bajo los pies de Layla. El dragón parecía estar deseando arrancarle las alas a su compañero por la rudeza de su último comentario. Sin embargo le distrajo de su propósito la risa clara de la rubia.

-Entiendo como os sentís, de verdad- dijo, mientras se secaba unas lágrimas, producto de la risa, y en cierta medida, de la tristeza- Yo también echaré de menos a mí Lucy, pero si lo que creo que está ocurriendo es cierto, esto es necesario. Además, no es como si no fuéramos a verles más, ¿No?

Metallicana asintió después de un largo silencio, impresionado por la fuerza de la mujer. No todos los días uno encuentra un humano en cuyos hombros descansa el destino del mundo y este reacciona riendo.

Igneel también estaba impresionado, aunque parecía algo ansioso. Estuvo dudando antes de hablar, pero era necesario asegurarse de que la mujer entendía todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya sabes que el despertar de nuestra más antigua pesadilla se aproxima. Para prepararse para ello, su perro de caza, ese demonio traidor… Uno de los hijos que criamos, uno de los más grandes Dragon Slayer que jamás entrenamos… corrompido por la magia oscura del libro de ese demonio durmiente, nos está cazando. Como humano era casi imposible derrotarlo. Con el nuevo cuerpo de dragón que la magia del libro le ha otorgado… Un dragón creado para matar dragones. No tenemos oportunidad.

"Otros ya se han rendido. He oído que el dragón de la luz y el dragón de las sombras planean ocultarse con cachorros recién nacidos y entrenarlos hasta que sean capaces de matarlos. No creo que eso sea la solución. Debemos ir a algún lugar donde la magia del demonio no pueda encontrarnos, y hacernos más fuertes. Hasta que seamos capaces de plantarle cara, estaremos en el exilio… Y nuestros hijos quedaran solos. Pero no podemos decirles nada o intentaran perseguirnos allí donde vamos.

-la cuestión es- interrumpió Grandine- que tienes que estar segura de que quieres hacer esto, Layla. Para nosotros no hay otra opción, pero tú no estás obligada a ello

-Yo no podría quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que el futuro de mi hija podría estar en peligro- respondió Layla- Estoy tan atada de manos como vosotros.

Los dragones asintieron

-En ese caso- gruño Metallicana- Marchémonos y disfrutemos de nuestras últimas horas con ellos en lo que será mucho tiempo. Nos veremos mañana al atardecer aquí.

-_Un día después_-

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Layla Heartfilia. Había sido el día más feliz que recordaba en mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a casa tras su reunión con los dragones, había ido directa al cuarto de Lucy. Su hija pequeña dormía acurrucada en medio de la inmensa cama. Se había acurrucado con ella, y en sueños su pequeña la había abrazado.

Cuando el alba las despertó, su marido y padre de la joven Lucy Heartfilia había sido el responsable de prepararles y llevarles un magnifico desayuno en la cama. El hombre había tenido el detalle de no mencionar nada de su cara pálida ni de la evidente expresión de dolor que pasaba por su rostro cuando su hija no la miraba (seguramente su amado no quería preocupar a la pequeña), pero era evidente que lo había notado.

Y de algún modo, sabía lo que significaba

Se habían quedado los tres el día entero en casa, en el cuarto de la pequeña, jugando. Las risas de su marido y su hija fueros retenidas en su mente, a sabiendas de que no podría escucharlas en mucho tiempo.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse, supo que había llegado el momento. Se acercó a su hija, la beso, la abrazo, la acaricio el pelo y la miró quedarse dormida, agotada tras el día que habían tenido. Luego se dirigió a su marido. Su amor, su compañero de aventuras. Él le sonrió, sabiendo que probablemente no volvería a verla. Pero aun así, su sonrisa llenaba su cara

-Lo siento, Jude

-No deberías- respondió Jude- Es por Lucy. Algún día será igual que tú, una impresionante maga celestial, y la más hermosa de las mujeres. Conocerá algún joven que seguramente será todo lo que yo querría para ella, pero que aun así no me gustará que se la lleve.… Pero no sé cómo voy a ocultarle esto, ni cómo actuaré con ella. Sera una niña sin madre, y con un padre que no podrá verla a los ojos sin sentir que pierde a su mujer una y otra vez…

-Te querrá. Seguro. Y por mucho dolor que haya, tú la querrás a ella. Cometeréis errores, pero mientras tengáis ese amor todo se puede arreglar… os amo a los dos. No lo olvides. Volveremos a estar juntos.

Beso a su marido, y lanzando una última mirada a las dos personas que quedaban en la habitación, salió del cuarto.

El resto había sido fácil. Encerrada en su habitación había pedido ayuda a Géminis. No tenía su llave desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero sus viejos amigos siempre acudían a verla si lo necesitaba. Aun si no sabía en que estaba ayudando a su amiga, Géminis se había transformado en una copia perfecta de Layla Heartfilia. Luego Layla le había dado una de las pociones mágicas más complicadas de preparar. Tras sumirse en un sueño tan profundo que parecía la muerte, Géminis había tomado el lugar de Layla en la casa. Horas más tarde, los miembros del servicio encontrarían el cuerpo de su señora frio y sin respiración. Tras el entierro, que Jude se encargaría que fuese realizado con rapidez, los efectos de la poción remitirían y Géminis despertaría en un ataúd bajo tierra. Al ser un espíritu sólo tendría que trasladarse al plano estelar, dejando un ataúd vacío bajo una lápida cubierta de flores, con el nombre de Layla y una fecha grabada encima…

Layla llego al claro donde los tres dragones aguardaban su llegada. Grandine emitía un gemido bajo. A Layla no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Igneel y Metallicana estaban ambos sentados y quietos como inmensas estatuas, con los ojos cerrados, seguramente pensando en los niños que dejaban atrás. No los conocía desde hacía mucho, pero los dragones parecían amar a esos niños de los que hablaban de todo corazón, como solo un padre podía hacerlo. Seguramente el dolor que sentían era igual que el suyo, pero ellos también tenían la preocupación añadida de no poder dejar a nadie que velara por sus cachorros. En ese momento Layla sintió una punzada de agradecimiento puro hacia su esposo por, como él decía cuando intentaba quitar importancia a lo que hacía por ellas, "simplemente estar ahí".

Las tres inmensas cabezas se giraron hacia la recién llegada, que no pudo hacer más que sonreír entre lágrimas. Noto como uno por uno se acercaban a ella y la olfateaban, para después echar su cálido aliento sobre ella. Noto curiosa que el olor de los dragones era tan distinto como su aspecto.

-Eres muy valiente, querida- le susurro la dragona

Los otros dos se limitaron a asentir, mostrando que estaban conformes con lo dicho por su compañera.

Entonces Layla se preparó. El plan era sencillo. Abriría con su magia una puerta, igual que al invocar a sus espíritus. Pero tenía que ser una puerta de salida, no de entrada. Y tenía que ser una puerta que llevase a un espacio habitable y vacío. Había estado probando por meses, y creía haber encontrado un lugar aceptable. Era un espacio con múltiples posibilidades, que tomaría la magia de los dragones y amoldaría su esencia para adaptarse a cada uno. Ella sería la guardiana de la puerta, y viviría en el mismo mundo que ellos. Ellos se encargarían de que no le faltase nada hasta que pudiese valerse por sí misma. Sin embargo aquella puerta no podía abrirse de nuevo con su poder. En cierta forma, ella sería la cerradura que impediría que nada excepto cierta persona pudiese llegar a ellos.

Layla y los dragones confiaban en que llegaría el día en que la hija de Layla intentaría abrir la puerta creada por su madre, y entonces volverían a casa a hacer frente al mal que nadie más podía vencer.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo Igneel, con voz profunda- Algo me dice que mi Natsu y tu hija Lucy se conocerán algún día. Seguro que se llevarán muy bien

-Seguro- contestó Layla- pero es a Jude a quien tendrá que caerle bien

Layla sonrió, sintiendo como el vórtice que ella misma acababa de abrir empezaba a tirar de todos. Los dragones estaban junto a ella, listos para entrar en ese nuevo mundo al que los llevaba. Se permitió una última mirada hacia atrás.

-Adiós, mi pequeña estrella

Y los cuatro dieron un paso más allá

**Y hasta aquí. Siendo hoy siete de Julio no he podido resistirme. Para los que no lo hayan visto, la tumba de la madre de Lucy dice que murió el mismo dia que los Dragones desaparecieron. Esa idea se metió en mi cabeza hasta llegar a esto. Espero que os haya gustado**

**Como siempre, aprecio cualquier review positivo y que me ayudéis a mejorar**

**Se despide Salamander-Spire**


End file.
